1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microscopy systems for scanning and marking microscope slides and, more particularly, to systems for reference marking objects of interest during the scanning of microscope slides. Specifically, the present invention relates to a simple yet effective and accurate system for reference marking objects of interest on a microscope slide without requiring sophisticated and expensive reference marking and relocation equipment and techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During scientific research and inspection work involving microscopic examination of various substances such as tissue cultures, blood cells and the like, a microscope slide is initially scanned at a lower power of magnification. The slide is scanned for the purpose of noting specific objects of interest requiring further study under greater powers of magnification. When such objects of interest are located, it is beneficial to be able to reference mark these objects on the slide for further detailed study after the slide has been fully scanned. Such reference marking greatly reduces the amount of time involved in relocating the specific detail at any given time in the future.
The reference marking of microscopic slides has been used in general for quite some time. For many years, and to some extent even today, objects of interest on microscope slides are reference marked by hand methods, which are time consuming and inaccurate. It is highly desirable to place a reference mark on a slide relative to any given object of interest on such slide in the same relative position compared to other similarly marked objects of interest on the same slide. By having the identical reference mark position relative to an object of interest, a researcher can readily return to an object of interest after locating the reference mark. Prior art hand techniques and their inherent inconsistency makes such ready return to an object of interest more difficult and time consuming once the reference mark has been located.
A significant advance in the microscope slide reference marking art involves automated microscopy systems and methods. Generally with such automatic analysis systems, a microscope slide is initially scanned, and an image of the slide substance configuration is generated by a computer. This image is then processed to determine, or extract, various features of the scanned slide. Based on these identified features, the slide material is classified by the system. Records of identified objects of interest are stored in a computer memory so that they may be subsequently relocated for further visual analysis based on computer memorization of the slide location of the object of interest. Such systems obviously require very sophisticated and expensive electronic and computer equipment first to mark the slide by electronic means and then to relocate any desired object of interest. While such computerized systems are extremely effective and accurate, they are also extremely expensive to own and operate. Oftentimes, the scientific researcher cannot afford such expensive equipment which lends itself to large laboratory analysis schemes such as biological objects, i.e., blood cells. Thus, the standard hand marking techniques have continued to be utilized on a frequent basis.
The present invention, however, allows the scientific researcher to be able to view and scan the entire microscope slide and specimen detail to find specific unique or abnormal details thereon. When such unique details or objects of interests have been identified, the present invention permits a microscopist to continue his or her scanning while simultaneously, accurately and quickly reference marking the object of interest in a consistent and accurate manner without the need of sophisticated and expensive equipment.